Day 10: 12:00pm-1:00pm
| code = 1AZK01 | author = Manny Coto & Evan Katz | story = | teleplay = | director = Stephen Hopkins }} Synopsis :To be added '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Guest starring *Kevin Christy as David Harris *Kathryn Prescott as Amira *Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps *Saad Siddiqui as Malik *Dylan Ramsey as Rashid *Tiffany Hines as Aisha *Aynsley Bubbico as Amy Grimes *Clyde Kusatsu as a U.S. Senator Co-starring *Peter Jang as Jihadi #1 *Mario Perez as Jihadi #2 *Julius Denem as Jihadi #3 Uncredited *Lloyd Barachina as a jihadi *Levi Daniels as Colburn / Geddes / Jackson / Stewart (photo only) *Tim James as Colburn / Geddes / Jackson / Stewart *Alesha Renee as a gang member Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Asia: on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: February 6, 2017 on Fox **South Africa: February 6, 2017 on Fox Africa **Portugal: February 6, 2017 on Fox **Latin America: February 6, 2017 on Fox **Bulgaria: on Fox **Turkey: February 7, 2017 on Fox **Spain: on Fox **Austria/Germany: on Sky Deutschland **UK/Ireland: on Fox **Italy: on Fox **France: TBA on M6 Cast and crew *No previous 24 cast members appear in this episode. This is the first 24 episode in which Kiefer Sutherland does not appear as Jack Bauer, and the first since ( ) in which Mary Lynn Rajskub does not appear as Chloe O'Brian. Sutherland is, however, credited as an Executive Producer. *Stephen Hopkins, executive producer and director for the first season of 24, returns to direct this episode, his first since ( ). Story and script Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations *The 24: Legacy pilot was filmed in the Los Angeles area from March through April 2016. Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception Appearances *Individuals **Aisha **Amira **Bashir **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Colburn **Charles M. Cooper **John Donovan **Geddes **Amy Grimes **Ben Grimes **Haddads **Haliwells **David Harris **Rebecca Ingram **Jackson **John F. Kennedy **Malik **Nilaa Mizrani **Keith Mullins **Drew Phelps **Rashid **Royo **Andy Shalowitz **Stewart **Edgar Stiles **Mariana Stiles **(Jihadi 1) **(Jihadi 2) **(Jihadi 3) **(U.S. Senator) *Locations **Arlington **Boston **Brooklyn **Capitol Hill **Chechnya **Chicago **Conference room **CTU National Headquarters building **Earth **Grand Central Station **JFK International Airport **LaGuardia **Los Angeles **Los Angeles International Airport **Metro Center **O'Hare Airport **New York City **North America **Pershing High School **Potomac River **River Woods **South Station **Southeast **Union Station (District of Columbia) **United States Capitol **United States of America **Virginia **Washington, D.C. **White House **Wisconsin Avenue *Organizations **Brooklyn College **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters **Metrobus **National Security Agency **Stanford University **United States Army **United States Army Rangers **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Chief executive officer **CTU National Director **First Lady **Senator **Sheik *Objects **9-1-1 **Alcohol **Arabic **Beretta M9 **Coffee **Computer **Dollar **Double blind alert **Drone **Euro **Ford **Gun **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Nuclear weapon **Plutonium **Post-traumatic stress disorder **Satellite **Sigma code **Stun gun **Tattoo **Telephone **Television **Thumb drive **Uranium **Uzi See also * 12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) A01 Category:Legacy Day A